the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Liv Knight
Callie Knight 'is the main female lead, character, protagonist, and heroine in [[The Coven Series|''The Coven series]]. She was born to the deceased parents of Wesley and Madison Knight. She currently lives in the town of Meadow Wood in Washington with her step-uncle, Henry Knight where she finds out that she is the leader of the most powerful good in the world, the Bonum Coven and that she is a talented and powerful witch herself. Callie took on being the leader of the Bonum Coven after she got her active witch powers. She proves to be a good one with her strong personality which includes being compassionate, passionate, nice, kindhearted, understanding as well as fierce and determined and a person who doesn't like being a damsel in distress. In Meadow Wood, she also meets the handsome, mortal, Chris Cloud who knows her secret and is her boyfriend, Ethan Parker, who is a witch and in the Bonum Coven as well as the cunny, seductive, alluring, and dangerous Jeric who is a witch himself. The Bonum Coven includes Callie, Ethan, Kristen Clark, Vince Reed, and Amelia Smith. She attends Meadow High which is where she met Chris as well as her two best friends, Meredith Jackson , who is nice and caring to the ones she loves, but fierce, mean, and deadly to the ones she hates, and Jules Ashton who can be egoistic and unkind as well as nice and kind in some ways. Matthew Evans is one of the many people who want to kill her and the Bonum Coven as killed his own daughter, Claire who was part of the Bonum Coven. He is dangerous, mean, unkind, evil and hates Callie deeply. 'This character is a member of the Knight Family.'__TOC__ '''Early Life Callie Knight was born June 7, 1993 to the young Wesley Knight, a Bonum Witch, and Madison Knight, a witch also, making her a full witch. She was born in Washinton until she moved to Virginia with her parents. Callie loves reading books and she had many friends in Virginia. She is also sporty (supposed by her figting skills and the books). However, her parents were killed when Callie was 16. The autopsy showed that they were fried from the inside. Matthew Evans was their killer and cast a spell to absorb their powers. The family was playing Scrabble in the living room and Callie was winning. She went to the bathroom and then heard a noise. When she came out, she saw the living room scattered with scorch marks everywhere and smoke in the air. Her parents were laying on the ground, bleeding terribly, dead. She called the cops and they took her parents away. Callie called her uncle, Henry even though she had clsoer family members. A week or two after that, she moved to Washington and he became her legal guardian leading to the beginning of The Coven. ''The Coven Callie stayed with Henry, her uncle in a nice, house and went to Meadow High School where she meets the councelor, Ms. Vennings who tells her about a death in the school which is normal in Meadow Wood. Mr. Gordon is the prinicpal there. She also meets Ethan Parker and Chris Cloud . However, Chris was very quiet, but Ethan made her feel a little at home, considering she had only been to one high school before, Anderson High in another state. However, Chris opens up to her and become really good friends. She meets Meredith Jackson and Jules Ashton in the locker room as well as Amelia in the cafeteria and she invites her to Claire's Memorial. By this time, she had met the rest of the coven, Kristen and Vince. Kristen kidnaps her and tries to kill her, trying an experienment. If the Coven is there with her and she dies, she not a Bonum Witch, but if she doesn't die, she is one. Callie doesn't die after the series of tests. The coven gives Callie her powers with a spell. However, Callie is not too keen on the idea of being a witch, especially after she finds out that her mother didn't want her to become a witch becuase it will deprive her of true love. During a beach party, she senses the coven's fear and danger. Her sensing powers show that they are at the Bonum Meadow where she goes and saves them, channeling her advanced power, elemental blast to destroy several Surgo Witches, making her the first witch to kill Surgos without taking off their rings which is their reconstitution source. She decides to committ to the coven, especially after they summon her parents and figure out that her mother wanted her to be in the coven and not the other way around, signaling that someone is trying to destroy the Bonum Coven. At the dinner party at the Clark Mansion, Callie and Chris tell each other that they like the other one, starting their relationship, but Ethan shows some jealousy before this. She meets the coven upstairs in a bedroom where Amelia uses her powers on her after they all argue that Callie is a bad leader and Callie says that its probably because she's been an only child her whole life and is independent. They seperate and then Callie senses danger. Amelia's danger. However, Matthew comes up to her and tries to stop her from doing. Also, Chris interfers with the signal when he touches her. Callie moves Matthew away and then finds Amelia in the garden. It's raining and there is a dagger in her stomach. The rest of the coven comes. Vince takes her to the Bonum Meadow that her injury rate decelerates while Callie, Ethan, and Kristen go to the Witch Council, who keep Amelia from dying at the risk of the Council and the three of them dying. However, they successfully keep her alive, but Callie, Ethan, and Kristen end up in the hospital. Callie tells everyone that Matthew knew Amelia was in danger, but didn't want Callie to find her so they all go the Evans Mansion. However, he says that he was drunk when that happened. Callie and Meredith find out that Jules was raped and Callie knows that its a Surgo Witches and finds out their powers from Ethan. He tells her and she goes back to Jules's house where Meredith and her sleepover. Before that, however, Chris , who lives nextdoor comes to the house and Callie breaks up with him and kisses him after she realizes that her life is too complicated for him and that she can't show him that she loves him. Callie casts her first independent and made-up spell which lets him not feel the pain of the break up. Bryan comes back to the house as she suspected and Callie fights hims. Then, she goes outside where she meets the Bonum Coven. Amelia made a powerful spell and potion, their most powerful spell which vanquishes Bryan. They all think that Bryan is the one who tried to kill Amelia and that no Surgo will go after them again since they can kill them. Then, Callie tells Meredith and Jules what she is becuase there is no way to cover up the mess in the house and how Bryan is dead. Meredith tells Callie that she's a witch practitioner and gets Jules to be okay with the fact of what the two of them are. Later, Callie gets a strange customer at the Bonum Diner and finds out that he is a Surgo Witch, but unlucky for Callie, she uses her powers on Amelia and they are weakened temporarily. She goes to the Clark Mansion. Then, Matthew comes and gets Kristen out of the mansion after Kristen's parents leave. Then, Callie figures out all of the things Matthew has done becuase he absorbs a lot of Bonum Power (Isabel and Claire) and her sensing powers are extended. Callie's powers are fully restored and the rest of the Bonum Coven comes after she gets out of the house. Matthew is about to kill them, but Ian and Joshua come with Drake and Ian telekinetically transports them to the port where the coven fights and kills Drake, but Matthew escapes and flees becuase he used too much energy and his powers are weakened. He kills Isabel and takes her powers so that he can have enough energy. At the end of the novel, Callie and Kristen have a talk outside the Bonum Headquarters, starting a better friendship between them. Sage's Locket Callie is currently in possession of the most powerful talisman in the world created by her ancestor, Sage White who is also the daughter of the Original Witch. Relationships 'Chris Cloud Callie met Chris on both their first day of school. He was quiet, reserved and liked being alone. Almost all of the girls including Jules thought he was good looking. Callie was the first person he opened up to and they began to become good friends. Soon their relationship progressed and they got in a romantic relationship starting at the Clark Dinner Party where they both revealed their feelings for each other. Soon, Callie had to end their relationship because she thought that since she was a powerful witch, her life was more dangerous so she broke up with me, kissed him, and cast a "No Pain", spell. She found out that the spell backfired and made him not want to go in a relationship again so that he didn't get heartbroken and feel pain. Callie knew that she loved him too much to just leave him like that and not be with him anymore. She tried to make the spell go away, but no witchcraft could stop it. Chris tried to contact her in her dreams, but he got weaker and couldn't. Then, Adam used his cupid powers to erase the spell's effect and they were happy to see each other. Callie told him she was a witch and thought it was a bad idea until he said that he was find with it and loved her no matter what. Callie found Chris handsome, charming, perfect, protective, considerate, passionate, and more. Their love was beautiful and strong and people said they wish they could have a stable, good relationship like theirs. Ethan Parker The two of them met at Callie's first day at Meadow High School and are in a coven together. Callie first thought of Ethan as a caring, protective, loving, handsome, brother she never had (as well as other qulaities). Ethan liked Callie from the start and felt that she was better than Claire. He expressed that and Callie knew, but her heart belonged to Chris. Sometimes Ethan would get jealous of Chris, but they were friends most of the time. He got jealous when he found out they made love. In the second book, Callie confessed that she liked Ethan back in near death. She said that she didn't want to get in a relationship and Ethan said that he knew they couldn't and kissed her on the cheek. Then, he said in the meadow that he would never forget that conversation. Jeric Callie found Jeric to be mean, evil, sarcastic, uncaring, manipulative, and self-absorbed. He was an enemy from the beginning and they had multiple fights, one where he and his brother, Alec almost killed her and her coven. However, he soon began to reveal his original good side he was born with when he gave Callie a nice talk in the school gymnasium. Then, he began to help the coven to the point where he betrayed his brother. At that time, Callie and most of the other characters had a different perspective on him. She mostly thought he was nice and then began to realize that she cared and liked him to, but still gave her heart to Chris. Jeric liked her too, but knew he wasn't the guy for her and didn't think he could love her the way she needed to be and so he tried to act like he didn't like her to make things more easy and simple. Meredith Jackson Callie and Meredith are very close friends and are like sisters to each other. They try to protect each other the best they can and help each other. The two also try to keep the other one from going into dangerous situations by themselves or at all. They also have things in common like understandings and the fact that they are both a type of witch which helps their relationship to survive. When Callie told Meredith and Jules she was a witch, Meredith was the one who understood and was fine with it and helped Jules to stay cool with it too since she knew some things about the witch world as well. Jules Ashton Callie and Jules met the same time Callie and Meredith met. They are godo friends, but Jules felt jealous that most of the guys she liked and wanted liked Callie better or at all. These guys are Chris (who Callie got), Ethan (who likes Callie), and Jeric (who doesn't like Jules and cares about Callie and likes her). However, they two of them have become more close than the beginning of their friendship with Callie trying to help her find her father and the fact that they are both natural supernatural beings helps it too. Amelia Smith Callie and Amelia are good friends and is the second member she first met in the coven. They care about each other and helpful. Amelia was kind of jealous of her because she liked Ethan and thought she had a chance with him after Claire died. However, this jealousy was rare and faded very soon. Two of them are good friends most of the times and spend mos tof the time since they are in the same coven. Amelia was probably the person who helped Callie with spells and potions. Kristen Clark Callie and Kristen became good friends after their rough start. Kristen didn't like her very much and thought she was trying to replace Claire and said that she could never do that. She fought Callie once with fire and even tried to kill her. However, she was trying to see if she was a Bonum member during the period. Kristen didn't like the fact that she wasn't very willing to join the group at first and got easily angered with her. However, after Callie saved Kristen from drowning, they became good and close friends and Kristen accepted her as the leader and felt that she was a good one. Vince Reed Callie and Vince are pretty close since they are in the same coven. He is nice, humorous, and caring and understanding, especially since his mother died. He and her are the only ones in the coven to have at least one of their parents die. Both of Callie's died. Henry Knight Henry is Callie's step-uncle. His mother got married to her paternal grandfather, but they split up. He is, however, still a legal Knight. He became Callie's legal guardian after her parents died and she lives with him in his house after she moved to Washington, her birthplace, from Virginia. They both share a red truck, which they both drive since Callie can't afford a car yet. They have a nice relationship and he cares for her deeply, but does not hover and treats her like the woman she is. Love Relationships Chris Cloud First Relationship: '''Start Up: The Coven End Up: The Coven Reason: Callie realized that her life was too complicated and dangerous and she didn't want Chris to get hurt. Second Relationship: Start Up: The Descendants Basic Powers *'Spell Casting' - Gives power to cast spells to make various effects or things happen like the vanquish of someone. *'Potion Making' - Has power to brew potions with different herbs and roots and use them for various effects. Leader and Bonum Powers Leader Powers: Sensing -''' This ability to sense someone. Hers is limited to only being able to sense the Bonum Coven. Images of where sensee is will pop up in head and advanced users can keep it there for a while on will. '''Sensing Teleportation - Ability to teleport to senser once thought about them. Hers is limited to only being able to teleport to the Bonum Coven. Bonum Powers: Telepathy - Ability to hears thoughts of others as well as plant thoughts and ideas into theirs. Hers is limited to the Bonum Coven. Augmentation '''- Ability to strengthen's ones power. When the coven is together, they are each more powerful and strengthen one another. '''High Resistance - Ability to survive attacks and be more durable. When the coven is together, they can survive more attacks easily than as in individuals. Sensing - The ability to sense someone. Limited to Bonum Coven. Active Powers and Abilities Pyrokinesis - Ability to produce, control, and manipulate fire. Electrokinesis - Ability to produce, control, and manipulate electricity. Telekinesis - Ability to move objects and people. Aerokinesis - Ability to produce, control, and manipulate air and wind. Hydrokinesis - Ability to produce, control, and manipulate water. Elemental Ball and Blast '- Ability to combine all elements into a form of ball or blast. Sub-Powers: Of Telekinesis- 'Telekinetic Levitation - Abilty to raise yourself in the air through telekinesis. Telekinetic Force - Having the ability to add a telekinetic force or strength to a movement like punching, kicking, snapping necks, etc. Along with these powers, witches have the ability of binding with the earth's powers. Weaknesses Adflicto Potion - Like other supernatural beings, she and her powers become weak depending on how much is consumed or touched and how powerful she is. Overuse of Magic - Some witches aren't powerful enough to channel a great amount of power at once or for along period of time. This we'll weaken them momentarily, but it their overexhaust, it can lead to death. Witches that are alive can also die from natural causes and deaths that humans face as they are not invincible. However, Callie is more durable and resistance. Trivia *Callie is part of the Bonum Coven, which is the most powerful good in the world. She is the leader of the coven and is the first most powerful and would be even if Claire was alive becuase of her advanced power. This would make her, probably one of the most powerful being alive, if not the most powerful. *She was the first witch or person to destroy a Surgo without removing their ring. *She is the first Bonum Member to combine the elements together. *Callie went up against Alec by herself wheras the rest of the coven were together when they went up against him. They had bandages on, but Callie didn't need any, showing that she's more powerful. *Callie is the first in the coven to get a advanced power even though she didn't even work for it. She must've just been so powerful and it came to her easily. Claire was the second. However, she did not master it. *Callie is the last person to join the Bonum Coven. *Callie was on the cover of the first book. *Callie is the only person in the books to have the rare powers of elemental balls and blasts. *She had a house in Virginia where she went to Anderson High School before moving to Meadow Wood. *Callie drove a red truck from August 2010 - June 6th that she shared with her father. Henry bought her a silver Mercedes-Benz that he gave a day before her birthday, June 6th. *Reading is probably Callie's favorite hobby. She has read the books Stormy Sea and The Prisoners. Category:Content Category:Characters